Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand-held tools and more particularly to hand-held sanding tools.
There have been many hand-held tools and many hand-held sanding tools which are capable of mechanically sanding an area. However, there has always been an outstanding problem in attaching easily and efficiently sandpaper and the like grinding surface to the hand-held tool.
Applicant has deviced a device wherein the sandpaper may be clipped to an adapter having a pad and means for connection to a conventional sanding tool with great ease and efficiency.